characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah (Ed Edd n' Eddy)
Sarah is Ed's younger sister and the tertiary antagonist in the Cartoon Network original series, Ed Edd n' Eddy. Personality She is the very definition of a spoiled brat and regularly terrorizes and bullies her big brother, using threats of physical violence or telling their mother lies if she doesn't get her way. She is extremely short-tempered and is generally rude to most of the other kids. She also has superhuman strength, something that seems to run in her and Ed's family. She especially doesn't get along with Eddy. In fact, the only person she is remotely nice to is her wimpy and accident-prone best friend Jimmy, who finds her as a personal bodyguard as she beats anyone who threatens him. She is also shown to have a crush Double D (though the crush isn't enough to spare him from her wrath). Surprisingly, Ed cares a lot about Sarah. Even in old age, Sarah still retains her loud mouth and selfish behavior. Heroic Description Sarah is Ed's bossy, psychotic and spoiled younger sister, who acts cute and charming only when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him. The fact that their mother always believes Sarah, even when she is fibbing, doesn't help. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others, especially her brother. She is almost always hanging out with Nazz or playing with Jimmy, and when she's not, she rushes to his aid the moment he calls her. Sarah writes about her innermost feelings in her diary, and has a crush on Edd (though this is usually not quite enough to spare him from her wrath). It's been shown that she shares her brother's superhuman strength, as demonstrated when she dropped a car on Nazz in''"Truth or Ed". In ''"Little Ed Blue", she was apparently surprised to learn that her brother is much stronger than her, and is even more dangerous than she is when in a bad mood. Several minutes into the episode, she shouts at him, only to have him shout right back at her even more loudly and with more menace, which frightens her and makes her back off. She also seems to fear the Kankers, because unlike her brother, the sisters aren't afraid to bully the younger girl to get what they want. Eddy has yet to learn not to mess with Sarah, and it is often he who provokes her into physically attacking the Eds Trivia *Many fans of the show dislike Sarah for the following reasons: *Her spoiled and controlling nature. *Her flaring temper and lack of empathy (making it very hard for other characters to reason with her). *Her constant physical and verbal abuse towards her brother Ed (even being willing to make up a lie to tell their mother, if he doesn't do what she says). *She has a crush on Edd, and has flirted with him on several occasions. *She is one of the select few characters not to be scared of Eddy's brother (the others being the Kanker Sisters, and Nazz). Category:Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Tertiary Villains Category:In love villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Evil Siblings Category:Kid Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Spy Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Siblings Category:Kid Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroic Brutes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Tricksters Category:In love heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Related to Villain Category:Tertiary Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet